


I present you with a jumper

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting any giving Christmas jumpers</p>
            </blockquote>





	I present you with a jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

The demigods sat in a circle, the floor covered in scraps of scrumpled wrapping paper. The couples sat pressed into each others sides, finally, after all the other presents were unwrapped, ready to give their partners their gifts.

Nico produced a neatly wrapped parcel from behind his back as Leo did the same. They kissed, just a short chaste peck, before ripping into their presents.

They both held up fluffy knitted jumpers and laughed.

Leo had given Nico a midnight blue jumper, with a skull and snowflake design knitted in. Leo held a similar jumper in red with a Christmas tree and flame pattern.

They pulled the sweaters on and with big smiles they hugged, Nico berrying his head into the older boys shoulder. They pulled back from the hug to kiss. Lips locking passionately. They pulled away breathlessly, resting their foreheads together so they could gaze into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Leo whispered, before continuing to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
